Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash chamber for receipt of articles for washing. In addition, spray-arm assemblies within the wash chamber may be used to apply or direct fluid towards the articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. As is generally understood, dishwashing appliances may often include multiple spray-arm assemblies, such as a lower spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash chamber, a mid-level spray-arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray-arm assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash chamber.
Moreover, dishwashing appliances are typically equipped with at least one pump for circulating fluid through the spray-arm assemblies. However, due to e.g., government regulations related to energy and/or water usage and/or due to desired operational parameters, the pump may not be configured to supply fluid to all of the spray-arm assemblies simultaneously. To address this issue, conventional dishwashing appliances typically use a device, referred to as a diverter, to control the flow of fluid within the dishwashing appliance. For example, the diverter typically incorporates a valve that is used to selectively control which spray-arm assemblies receive fluid.
Unfortunately, conventional diverters typically correspond to complex, multi-component assemblies that are often quite expensive and/or difficult to install. For instance, diverters exist that are configured to be mechanically coupled directly to the dishwasher's pump and, thus, must include complex geometries for incorporating the diverter valve and for routing the diverter through the tub. To remove components, some manufacturers have attempted to integrate portions of the diverter into the pump or the tub, such as by molding such portions directly into the pump or the tub. While such a solution may allow for a reduction in the complexity of the diverter, the integrated nature of the design increases manufacturing costs and limits the interchangeability of the diverter.
Accordingly, a simple, cost-effective diverter assembly that can be separately installed within a dishwashing appliance would be welcomed in the technology.